Embodiments of the invention relate to overlay networks and in particular, address management in an overlay network environment.
A physical network is shared among different tenants by creating virtual overlay networks on top of the physical network. Virtual overlay networks help to isolate a tenant network in a shared infrastructure. An overlay network is emulated by encapsulating tenant traffic in overlay headers.